Temptation
by aSunshine
Summary: He's tempted to do the easiest way to solve all his problems. KaibaxYami
1. Chapter 01: The Trap: Classroom Scandal

**Title: Temptation**

Rating: (M to be safe)

Summary: He's tempted to do the easiest way to solve all his problems. KaibaxYami

Disclaimers: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

_A/N: I don't have anything against Ms. Kerima Polotan-Tuvera. She is one of the best Filipino Contemporary writers even though I only have read one of her stories. Nevertheless, she had captured millions of writers/readers that she won many awards that include Palanca Memorial Awards and Philippine Free Press Awards._

**

* * *

Chapter One: The Trap: Classroom Scandal**

There will always be the existence of the opposite force. If good is alive, evil is very lively. If one supports a motion or preposition, there will always be someone who will object. And if there is life, death will always be around like a shadow, following life's every footstep.

Everyday as you wake up, a brand new day is ahead of you. The sun gives off its heat for every living and non-living thing here on earth. Birds start to chirp as they search for food. The once quiet streets become more and more noisy because of the people talking and the sound of the vehicles, racing against time to reach their destination.

And as the day begins, so is your adventure of life.

Unfortunately, there will always be people who wouldn't consider the day a brand new one. For them, every day seems to be a routine. No changes at all. And that is exactly what is happening to Yami Mutou.

From the moment he opens his eyes, Yami Mutou the former Pharaoh of Egypt, is flooded with thousands of offensive statements from Grandpa. Everyday, the latter would bang the door to wake the former up and goes downstairs with so much weight on his feet that caused too much noise on the entire house.

The old man never cooked meals for the ex-Pharaoh. Ever since he discovered about the latter's relationship with Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corporation, the old man had despised Yami. He had considered the former Pharaoh an invisible person.

Yugi, on the other hand, has supported and defended Yami and his relationship with Kaiba. The old man, however didn't listened to whatever his grandson says.

There has been an instance when Grandpa almost slapped Yugi's face. The old man insisted that he wouldn't accept a man like Yami in his house once and for all.

"Why would you like to kick Yami off this house?" Yugi asked, with so much assertiveness in the tone of his voice.

"I don't want people like him, living under my shoes." Grandpa said in a harsh tone.

"You can't blame Yami for that, Grandpa!" Yugi answered, his patience has almost exceeded the limit, "Love is love; and you can't stop it once you feel it."

"You're right; love is love and it must be done at a proper time and place!" the old man angrily answered.

"But…"

"ENOUGH!"

Grandpa's right hand was almost an inch away from Yugi's left cheek.

Yami actually heard that conversation, and asked his hikari not to endanger himself. Yugi protested but Yami was indeed serious about it.

"I will take care of my problems, Aibou…" Yami said to his light, "Thank you so much for all the things you've done for me."

As for school Yami can find some peace and comfort under Kaiba's arms. Everyone, obviously, knew about their relationship; thanks to Jou and Honda's big mouths. Nevertheless, the two were very thankful to them, at least, they won't restrain themselves in public view.

Their relationship, as said earlier, has divided the society in three (big) groups: those in favor of their relationship like Yugi and Yami and Kaiba's fan clubs; those who are against like Grandpa and Anzu (of course) and lastly people like Jou and Honda who didn't care about the anything but food.

-----

The bell rung at Domino High to signal that classes are about to start within five minutes and everybody went to their respective classes. Yami's class: World Literature together with Kaiba, Jou, Anzu, Honda and of course his light—Yugi.

Yami and Kaiba sat at the back of the class, to be sure that they won't be bothered by their professor: Mr. Anderson. As soon as the demon (as what they call him because of his hair that looked like horns) storm toward his desk, he immediately started his boring lecture about Kerima Polotan-Tuvera.

"Kerima Tuvera, as we all know, wrote many short stories in English one of which is what we are going to discuss today." Professor Anderson said, "I want you to read the excerpt of her story: The Trap."

He searched the perfect person to read the story. Other students raised their hands but he didn't call them for his deceiving brown eyes were fixed to one person.

"Yami," the professor called, "Please read it for the class."

Yami rolled his eyes as he stood up and placed the medium-sized thick yellow book on his open palms and began to read.

"In February that year, I fell ill. On the fifth day of my illness, a friend passed by the house and left a note. _How do you do, Elisa?_ It read. _Are you better? Hurry up and come back to us, we miss you. Sincerely, Leonor. _Then, _P.S. What is wrong?_

"It was the postscript that completed my betrayal—Leonor's girlish prescience. In my handwriting, I replied to that question. I wrote: _I love Mr. Gabriel._ I trembled as I wrote the words. Dimly, I realized I had identified the precipice at last. I had met the forlorn stranger in my dreams, face to face; no longer would she go wandering tremendously on mountaintops, dying her lonely deaths, she was where I sat in my sick clothes, writing the fateful words that accepted the knowledge of womanhood."

Yami stopped to let the words he uttered go with the flow of his blood. He looked at his professor, who is now at the other side of the room, eyes closed and his arms crossed on his chest. The older man remained in that position and when he heard nothing from Yami, he opened his eyes and told Yami to continue.

As Yami read the next paragraph, the old man stood up from where he was and walked slowly toward the back.

"…It was when I stumbled into Mr. Gabriel's room and found him, not bleeding and helpless and dying, but seated at his desk, correcting papers. We frightened each other, I think, because his jaw dropped. And at the sight of him, I missed a step and fell to my knees and there on the floor, in that grotesque, unintended curtsey, the words were wrung from me…"

Yami breathed deeply so as to give some emotion to the six last words to utter.

"Mr. Gabriel. Sir, I…"

"Yami… I love you…" someone whispered.

"WHAT?" Yami said at the top of his voice and everybody stared at him, confusion was visible in their eyes.

The ex-pharaoh looked from where that statement came from. He hoped it would be from Kaiba, who was just beside him at that time, but it wasn't him. It was the demon: Mr. Anderson.

Panic had ruled over the former Pharaoh's body and before he had a chance to run to his hiding place, the older man had captured the former's lips to a lustful, dominating and bruising kiss.

_-To Be Continued-_

_

* * *

A/N: Thank you very much for reading, please drop a word or two. Thank you! (bows down)_

_Credits to: Ms. Kerima Tuvera's story 'The Trap'_

_-Aura Serene_


	2. Chapter 02: The Light Vanishes

_A/N: Sorry for the long update, really. I just finished my first (and easiest as what some friends from the higher years from my school said) return demonstration. I passed, even though it's not that high enough and today, well let's say that I'm taking a break from all those tons schoolwork. Anyway, I hope you will like this one. Thanks a lot:D_

_Btw, I really, really like to thank all those who spent their time reading and reviewing the previous chapter. Really, I was amazed on how you guys reacted. I myself didn't even expect that it would turn out that way. Promise… Great, I'm really getting more and more talkative as days pass by. Okay, I really should restrain myself from doing this._

_I did some minor changes here. I wasn't able to notice the typographical errors. I'm sorry._

_Here's the story now…_

* * *

"_What does light mean to you?"_

_I stared dumbfounded at the computer screen as I read an e-mail message from a long distant friend. It took my mind several minutes before it could process the data my senses had received. _

_The question is so simple and in an instant I knew the answer but when I was going to press the letters at the keyboard, my fingers had gone numb and my mind went blank._

_I asked myself: what was my answer again? I knew my answer but I forgot it; in fact it was at the tip of my tongue, but my nerve neurons can't even reach it._

_Anyway, this friend of mine never asked these kinds of questions. 'It's not me when I ask those kinds of questions.' She said once to me and that's why I'm really convinced that she's facing a difficult problem._

_Luckily, after squeezing my mind for several hours, I got to type my answer. It was shorter than the first one (I knew it was long but the contents of it, I totally forgot them); actually it only comprises a single word. I don't know why I lost track of my answer; but I believe that whatever it is, this one's better than the first_

_As I clicked the 'Reply' button at the top of the message, I typed my answer in bold capital letters: **YOU**._

**Chapter Two: The Light Vanishes**

Yami felt dirt filled his whole body as the demon penetrated his barriers. So as soon as the demon felt the need for air; Yami slowly walked towards the door, slid it open and closed it behind his back without even saying a word.

As for the professor he slowly licked his lips and savored the remnants of Yami's taste. He looked at his students and laughed inwardly at what he saw.

Professor _(A/N: does he still have to be called by that title?)_ Anderson's happiness wore off when he looked at Kaiba. Kaiba was staring at the older man with his cerulean deadly eyes that reflected his limitless anger toward him but a smirk formed across his face. The professor knew that that facial expression was very dangerous. For one, it hides so many meanings and secrets and two that facial expression would mean that something bad is about to happen.

Kaiba stood up; the smile hasn't left his face and went out of the room. Before he slid the door behind his back, he took a final glance at what he can see, an insane teacher.

Once Kaiba was outside of the room, the demon laughed like a mentally retarded patient at the mental hospitals. His students gazed at him with a mixture of fear, anxiety and confusion. Often times the demon would say words like "best day of my life..." and "end of humanity…"

"He really is a demon…" Jou whispered to Honda who was munching a biscuit, "He's gone crazy. Look, it as if his horns have reached the ceiling and his tail, it's longer than last week."

Honda nodded and took out something from his bag which turned out to be a silver dining fork. He stood up and went at the back of the room and stopped in front of his professor. His classmates were confused at what Honda planned to do but when their classmate seized the older man's right hand and placed the fork in between his fingers; his classmates understood him.

Yami was by the sink at one of the men's comfort room at the ground floor. The water was running vigorously from the faucet and flowed toward the strainer to the drainage. The water though was already mixed with the former Pharaoh's saliva, perspiration and tears.

_Why did he do that?_ He asked himself. _Did he really mean it? Does he know that I'm with Seto? If so, why did he still say that knowing that Seto can fire him out of this school with one word to the principal?_

"Yami…" his thoughts were interrupted as his name was called by that very familiar voice. He however didn't look at the person, for he knew he won't be forgiven with what happened at the classroom.

Kaiba stood by the door and waited for Yami to face his direction but when the latter didn't do as what he thought, the former went to the ex-Pharaoh and placed his hands on the shoulders of the smaller man.

"It's not your fault, believe me." Kaiba whispered to Yami's ear.

"I'm sorry…" the other answered, "I should have reacted faster."

"Sometimes, our senses can't always catch up with what's happening in our environment. It happened to me before, Yami."

Yami turned to Kaiba and buried his head at the latter's chest. Tears had escaped the former Pharaoh's crimson eyes as he tightened his grip at Kaiba's uniform.

Kaiba rubbed Yami's back with his palm and rested his chin against the latter's spiky hair.

'_He will pay Yami; that I promise you…'_

**

* * *

Lunch Time at Domino High **

Yugi and Ryou were talking as they walked toward the school canteen when Anzu called the Yugi's name. The two hikaris rolled their eyes when they heard her high-pitched voice and turned to her so as to send her away.

Anzu stopped in front of them panting. She breathed for a few seconds until his body relaxed and asked Yugi about Yami's whereabouts.

"Where's Yami?" Anzu asked in a worried tone, "I didn't see him at the infirmary, like what you said."

Once again Yugi's eyes rolled towards Ryou who tightened the grip at his hands. "Maybe he went home with Seto-kun already. Seto-kun told me that Yami wanted to go home at that time."

Anzu opened her mouth but no words came out. She ran away from the two hikaris with her eyes full of tears.

"What happened to her?" Ryou asked in bewilderment.

"You know something; I'm not as innocent as what you know, Ryou." Yugi said, "I just burst her bubble again."

Ryou smiled at Yugi's statement.

"Come on, I'm hungry." Yugi said and pulled Ryou toward the canteen.

**

* * *

Around 8pm (20.00) at Kaiba Corporation **

Kaiba threw himself to his chair. Another board meeting has just ended and of course, it took a lot of patience on Kaiba's part because of the unsatisfactory reports his employees gave.

He wanted to go home now. He wanted to spend some time with his hyperactive brother. He also wanted to lie on his king-sized bed and sleep under his blue silk sheets. And of course, the day won't be complete without checking Yami's condition at the game shop.

Yami has requested to go home after the incident. The CEO has insisted that the former Pharaoh should stay at his mansion while Yugi's at school but the latter shook his head. He has to go to the game shop no matter what happens. Kaiba agreed, on one condition: Isono has to check him every now and then. Yami didn't mind it; he knew that the CEO was really concerned about him; especially on the old man's ways of torturing him.

When he was outside the building, he found his Jaguar car waiting for him. He will go home alone tonight but he didn't mind it. Knowing that Isono is still on his assignment, he won't mind. In fact, he would love to go home from work alone sometimes so as to experience once again on how to be an ordinary person.

He started engine, tested the pedals and the pushed hand brake down and left the place in an instant.

On the way home, Kaiba noticed a suspicious black compact car following him. Without any hesitation, he stepped on the gas pedal and sped off. The black did the same.

The road almost became a race field; where Kaiba and the mysterious driver are the players. Two cars: overtaking each other one at a time and boosting off their engine to the max. Each player wants to win and claim the title. And after doing that, the winner can do anything; whatever he wants to the loser.

This scenario, however, is different for the driver of the compact car began shooting the back wind shield of Kaiba's car. The former also hit one of Kaiba's back tires.

Kaiba lost control over his car. And it swiveled continuously until it the black car bumped to Kaiba's. The mysterious driver aimed his gun at him through the wind shield. Kaiba tucked himself under (the space under him where the pedals were placed) to avoid the impact. Afterwards, the black car drove away from the scene.

After making sure that it was safe to get out, Kaiba still drove up until the next two to three streets. Once he reaches the main road, he would call a taxi and head straight home.

The tires of the car were still loyal to him for they did their best to serve their master for the last time. But everything has its cost.

Kaiba had passed one street. Another kilometer and he will be at the main road. He stepped on the gas pedal once again and the car immediately sped off.

He almost reached his goal, but something happened. Along the way, Kaiba wasn't able to notice that someone crossed the street. He immediately stepped the break pedal but nothing happened so he pulled the break handle and the car stopped in an instant. Then Kaiba heard a thud sound. He stepped out from the car and saw someone lying on the ground in a pool of blood. Kaiba's eyes grew so big at the person lying on the road lifeless.

"Yugi?"

_-To Be Continued-_

_

* * *

A/N: Oh gods, please kill me now for this chapter is so bad… Please drop a word or two… Thank you very much for reading this chapter:D (Bows down)_

_-Aura Serene_


	3. Chapter 03: Destruction

_A/N: The rating is now T from M._

_

* * *

Dragon: What the hell are you saying?_

_Pharaoh: I said I don't want to be with you!_

_Pharaoh: Let's end our relationship NOW!_

_Dragon: That's not true you, Yami!_

_Pharaoh: Just let go of me…_

_Pharaoh: Just…_

_Dragon: NO! I won't Yami! I love you._

_Pharaoh: I don't love you._

_Pharaoh: I hate you!_

_Dragon: Yami… Don't do this…_

_Pharaoh: You killed Yugi._

_Dragon: I thought that was settled?_

_Pharaoh: You know what? Ever since you came into my life, my life has never been peaceful as before._

_Pharaoh: You RUINED my life Kaiba!_

_Dragon: You're just being subjective Yami. This isn't you…_

_Dragon: You're lying to me and most especially to yourself…_

_Pharaoh: I hate you_

_Pharaoh: Let go of me…_

_Dragon: You know from the bottom of your heart that you're lying to yourself._

_Pharaoh: I don't want this to continue…_

_Dragon: I love you, Yami. Please, let's talk. I don't want to lose you..._

_Pharaoh: Kaiba, how many times must I repeat myself?_

_Pharaoh: I HATE YOU!_

_Pharaoh: I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE!_

_Pharaoh: Besides, I'm only using you._

_Dragon: …you're just using me?_

_Pharaoh: Yes_

_Dragon: Yami, we need to talk, face to face._

_Pharaoh: I don't want to. I want this to end NOW._

_Dragon: Yami, wait…_

_Pharaoh: Kaiba, GOODBYE!_

_Pharaoh has signed out. (03/13/2006 10:20)_

**Chapter Three: Destruction**

_Five months after the incident_

The sound of the clock is the only thing he can hear. He glanced at the said thing and sighed in bewilderment. He wondered if everything was in order.

The room was indeed quiet (except of course with the clock) and all Yugi's toys are in place. Books were scattered on the floor like he would always do whenever he's studying. The study table near the window was the place in which the little boy spends most of him time dealing with a lot of stuff like fixing his duel cards and underneath that thick glass was a collage of Anzu's pictures.

Yami was sitting at one corner on the bed and as he stare at his third finger. Inserted is a ring decorated with two blue dragons facing each other, their eyes covered with diamonds and between their noses; was a big fourteen carat diamond.

The ex-pharaoh gazed at the ring; his crimson eyes filled with happiness. The ring came from none other than Seto Kaiba, his Dragon, his lover, and his life and his mind started to wander into the world of ecstasy; a world in which he often visits most of the time.

Then a voice brought him back to the world of living.

"Yugi…! Dinner's ready" said a voice.

"Coming!" Yami answered back and immediately placed the ring back to the small blue box and placed it under his pillow. Afterwards, he went downstairs.

"Grandpa, what's for dinner?" Yami said in a happy voice as he sat on the chair.

"Guess what, Yugi-boy!" Grandpa said as he placed the food on the table…

"Wow! Hamburgers!" Yami happily said, "Grandpa, you really knew that I love hamburgers!"

"Of course!" Grandpa answered, "Only you, my Yugi, love my cooking, especially when it comes to hamburgers."

The two laughed and ate while they shared all the events that took place for the day.

"You seem to be happy today, Yugi." Grandpa said, "What happened? Is it about Anzu?"

Yami tried to blush even in the slightest shade, "Uhm…" his words vanished to thin air as he tried to blush, "Yes, it's about Anzu… I mean… we're…."

But before Yami could finish his statement Grandpa burst out laughing, "Yugi, you've really grown up my boy."

Yami felt that he was blushing, "No, I'm not." He said, "I'm not yet eighteen!"

Grandpa didn't say anything; he just laughed at his _grandson's_ actions.

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

_Yami was at the kitchen making Oatmeal Cookies for Yugi when the bowl he was using to mix all the ingredients split into two. Yami immediately glanced at the clock. The short and long hand pointed at eight and nine respectively. Yami bit his lower lip._

_"It's late…" he said to himself, "He even asked me to teach him make these." He then went to the plate dispenser and changed the broken bowl._

_After a few minutes, Yami heard the phone ringing. He was still in the process of mixing all the ingredients. Yami thought of letting the answering machine do the job but when he thought of the time, it might be Yugi whose whereabouts are still unknown._

_Yami went to the living room to where the phone was ringing. He placed the bowl between his chest and left arm as he used his free hand to pick up the phone._

_"Hello. Mutou residence, how may I help you?" He said as he placed the handset between his right shoulder and neck._

_There was silence; a long annoying silence. Yami waited for a response from the other line but he heard nothing._

_"Hello?" Yami asked once again._

_"Yami…" said a voice in a low, sad voice. Yami knew the owner of that voice and it registered immediately to his mind that something is wrong with the person on the other line._

_"Seto?" Yami called, "Why, what happened?"_

_Again, long silence._

_"Seto… come on… Did something happen to you? Yami asked, "Where are you now? What happened?"_

_"I'm just beside your door, Yami." Seto said, "I can't say it through the phone. Yami please, you have to come out. I beg you." And Seto started, as from what Yami could hear, crying._

_"Wait for me there." Was Yami's answer and without second thoughts, he placed the bowl at the table and rushed outside._

_He saw Seto sitting at the wall near the main door. The brunette had positioned himself in a tuck position. Yami leaned forward to help the CEO but the latter told him to go check the car instead. The former wondered, but didn't ask questions. Yami stood up and went to the car as what Seto said. He checked for any possible scratches the car has._

_"Open the back door." Seto said without even looking at Yami's shocked expression._

_Yami, however, nodded. That was the first time he saw Seto like that. He's like a child sitting at once corner of the bed, hiding from all the monsters that would eat him anytime. His cerulean eyes had the dullest expression he has ever seen and the aura his eliciting was so cold_

_Yami opened the back door. The light inside the car instantly lit up as he pulled the handle. He saw a figure lying on the seat. He moved closer and saw his features: the boy was full of blood; and he was not breathing._

_Yami gulped in surprise. This isn't true._

_"I killed him Yami…." Seto said without moving from his position, "I killed Yugi."_

_Yami instantly closed the door and ran towards his lover and pulled the latter to an embrace._

_"No you didn't, Seto…" Yami whispered as tears started to fall from his eyes, "You didn't."_

_**-END OF FLASHBACK-**_

After dinner, Yami made sure that everything was finished from plates to closing the front gate. He also made sure that all the things Yugi would do especially to Grandpa are done accordingly.

Once everything is done, Yami quietly went to his room while the old man was watching his favorite comedy show. As he lied down on the bed, he again opened the small blue box and gazed at the ring.

It may seem to be a routine for anyone, who will see Yami staring repeatedly at the ring. You might even get bored or annoyed once you see him staring at the ring for the nth time. If he really wants to stare at it, why not wear it right?

For Yami, however, wearing the ring would only mean two things: first is that he wasn't serious about ending his relationship with Kaiba; and second is that Yugi's grandfather would again torture him and/or would suffer again because of his heart disease.

It was Joey and the others who told Grandpa about Yugi's death; the old man instantly slapped the ex-pharaoh's left cheek saying that it was his fault that his grandson died. If the ex-pharaoh didn't meddle with their lives, then Yugi would still be alive. He wailed as he repeatedly smacked Yami.

After the burial, the old man was rushed to the hospital because of heart attack. Yami was nervous at that time. Since Grandpa is old, he feared that Yugi might come to get him and take him to the other world. That's why he prayed hard to Yugi and to the gods not to take Grandpa away from him.

And after several hours the old man showed signs that he was alive. Once the old man woke up, Yami was happy and assisted the old man in a sitting position. The old man thanked him and the ex-pharaoh smiled back.

_"Thank you… You're always with me whenever I'm like this…" the old man said, "Yugi…"_

_Yami's eyes widened in fear, "Grandpa, it's me…" he said, his voice was unsteady, "Yami…"_

_"Oh come on, Yugi…" Grandpa said jokingly, "When did you decide to change your name?"_

_"Grandpa, I'm not joking" Yami answered, "I'm Yami; the ex-pharaoh of Egypt..." and said many things about the millennium puzzle; the Divine cards, the shadow games and other things that would distinguish him from Yugi. He even narrated the ceremonial battle in Egypt._

_Grandpa's smile suddenly vanished, "Don't play with me Yugi …" he said, and "Do you want something to happen to me?"_

_At that time, Yami froze at Grandpa's last statement and was almost at the brink of exploding but restrain himself. He shook his head in response to the old man's question._

_"Yugi…" Grandpa said, "You're always here with me… I know now that no matter what happens, you will be here with me."_

Yami didn't know if Grandpa had amnesia or something; but if what he saw was Yugi and not him; he decided to play along with the old man. And after five months, they're still playing.

Yami, however, was tired of it. He wanted the game to end. He doesn't have any reasons for it; he felt that the game **MUST** end now. In addition, he should be the one who has to end it.

His eyes wandered around the room searching for something; and not long enough he found it and immediately proceeded with his plan of destruction.

_-To Be Continued-_

_

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry. Really._

_Anyway, thank you very much for reading this chapter. Please drop a word or two after reading. Thank you… (bows down)_

_Btw, all your questions (before and after this chapter) will be answered in the following chapter/s. Thank you._

_-Aura Serene_


End file.
